


Remus Lupin's Guide to Snogging

by ZieZie13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Practice Kissing, Rating for Light Petting and a F-bomb or two, WSS2020, Wolfstar Secret Snowflake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZieZie13/pseuds/ZieZie13
Summary: Sirius Black has never been kissed and now that two of his best friends are dating he can’t help but feel as if he is missing out. At least Remus never lets him down.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: The Wolfstar Secret Snowflake Exchange 2020





	Remus Lupin's Guide to Snogging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars-and-wolves (stars_and_wolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_wolves/gifts).



> Yes, this has been done before and someone else will do it again - but you can never have too much Wolfstar, right? I wrote half of this on my phone when I was stuck with no wifi and I just couldn’t stop thinking about these two.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Ais!

"I'm bored," Sirius whined.

"You do know we have twenty-one inches for Defense Against the Dark Arts due on Wednesday, right?" Remus didn't bother to look up from his own essay that he was working on. He could already picture, quite clearly, the pout on Sirius' face.

"But that's boring."

"Are you telling me Sirius Black has nothing interesting to say on the discourse of what the Ministry classifies as a curse?" Remus responded.

"Fine. You win." Sirius grabbed some of Remus' parchment and his extra quill. Remus rolled his eyes but continued working.

"Happy?" Sirius asked as he started the paper.

"Ecstatic."

The two boys continued to work in relative silence for half an hour before Remus put his quill down. 

"Oh thank Merlin," Sirius breathed setting his own quill down in turn.

"You still have a good ten inches to go," Remus said looking over at Sirius' paper.

Sirius, however, waved him off. "I'll finish it tomorrow at lunch." He threw the unfinished essay onto his bed before throwing himself onto Remus'. The mattress bounced a bit as he landed and Remus smiled despite himself. 

He jumped into the bed alongside Sirius. Sirius was on his back now with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. 

“You know. You could be top of the class if you actually put in some effort.”

“Hmmm, yes but then my parents would start expecting things from me again and it is best for everyone if I don’t encourage them.”

"What album are you in the mood for?" Remus asked.

"Heroes."

Remus got out his wand and did a silent  _ Leviosa  _ pulling out the record from their collection and placing it gently on the record player. Soon enough music filled the room.

_ Weaving down a byroad, singing a song _

_ That's my kind of highroad gone wrong _

_ (My, my smile at least) _

_ You can't say no to the beauty and the beast _

The record player had been a gift from Sirius' cousin in their second year and each of the Marauders had added their own records to the collection over the years.

_ Heroes  _ had been an addition from Remus that he had got from his parents for Christmas. 

The two boys listened to the music lying side by side on the bed. They had long ago gotten over the need to be constantly conversing and were perfectly content to just be in each other's presence.

As they were listening to “Blackout”, Sirius asked, "What do you think it’s like?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, it’s just James is dating Lily now and even Peter has Macdonald. And I was just thinking what would it be like to kiss someone."

"Oh. Honestly, it’s a bit overrated."

Sirius shot up.

"You've kissed someone? Who? When? Why didn't you tell us?"

Remus grimaced and slowly rose to a sitting position. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would make a big deal out of it, which it's not."

"Which it most certainly is." Sirius countered.

Remus made a face but just continued on, "You remember the Halloween party fifth year? We all got drunk and James tried to fly his broom down the corridor."

"Yeah."

"Well at some point in the night Marlene and I ended up snogging behind that tapestry of the unicorns."

"You and Marlene?"

Remus shrugged.

"Was it any good?"

"I mean it was fine. I guess. Like I said overrated."

"How do you know you were doing it right?"

Remus levelled his gaze at Sirius. "I was doing it right."

"Are you sure?"

"Would you like a demonstration?"

Sirius looked surprised for a moment and then his expression turned more thoughtful.

"Are you offering? Because I am genuinely curious, and it wouldn't hurt to get some practice in before the real thing."

"Are you serious?"

Sirius smirked, "Always."

Remus took a deep breath.  _ Were they really going to do this? Fuck. _ It wasn’t like Remus hadn’t thought about what it would be like to kiss Sirius many times before. He just never thought that it would ever be a real possibility. A part of Remus was screaming out that this was a very bad idea. Sirius didn’t want to kiss Remus, he just wanted to kiss and Remus happened to be there. Remus told that part of his brain to shut up because this would be his only chance to experience what it might be like if he was dating Sirius Black.

"Ok."

Remus couldn't help but compare Sirius' expression to that of a dog with a bone.

"So how do we start?"

“Well,” Remus shifted his position on the bed so that he and Sirius were face to face, “I suppose the first thing to do would be to close your eyes and pretend I am Diane Davis.”

Sirius, who had already started to close his eyes, opened them again. “Diane Davis? You think I like Diane Davis?”

“No. I mean, yes? I don’t know? She is pretty and nice and she plays quidditch. She just seems like your type. Plus she’s not in Slytherin and she’s a Muggleborn so you get the added bonus of pissing off your parents.”

Sirius just looked at Remus in obvious disappointment.

“Ok, so not Diane then. Pick whoever you want.”

“I know who I want.” 

“Ok good. Then you’re going to lean in slowly and tilt your head. Close your eyes and open your mouth slightly.”

Sirius followed Remus’ instructions leaning in closer. Remus felt himself begin to grow warmer and then Sirius’ lips were on his. They were soft and moist. And too soon they were gone.

“That was… nice,” Sirius said, “but maybe you should show me how to do it with tongue.”

Remus nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and leaned in once more. He tasted Sirius lips with his tongue before gently coaxing them open. The kiss was sweet and intimate. Remus took his time before pulling away again. He could feel the heat building up inside of him.

“It is also good to use your hands. A touch can communicate a lot.” Remus brushed one hand across Sirius’ jaw and they both gravitated towards each other again. Remus let his hand tangle in Sirius' hair as they began to explore each other's mouths. For all his claims of inexperience, Sirius was quite a good kisser.  _ Of course he’s a good kisser _ , Remus thought,  _ he’s Sirius bloody Black _ . 

Eventually, Remus pulled back again. He couldn’t help the grin that had spread across his face. When he looked into Sirius’ eyes he could see that his pupils had dilated and he could see a hunger there too. 

This time Sirius took control, chasing after Remus with his lips. They wrestled for dominance for a bit and then Remus gently bit Sirius’ lower lip. He heard the other boy let out a soft whimper and felt a surge of pride wash over him. 

At this point they were just full-on making-out, the pretence of practice abandoned. Remus was pressing kisses to the corner of Sirius’ mouth, his cheek, and along his jaw. Sirius had let his hands wander under Remus’ shirt and was stroking up and down his back. And when Remus moved his lips to Sirius’ ear, Sirius let out a deep moan.

At this point, Remus couldn’t really hide his arousal but he couldn’t bring himself to care because the way their bodies were moving together was absolutely perfect.

“What the fuck.” James stood in the doorway with a look of absolute surprise.

Remus pulled back as if he had been shocked, but Sirius grabbed his hand unwilling to let him go. 

“Since when has this been a thing?” James demanded, gesturing wildly at Remus and Sirius.

Remus started speaking at the same time Sirius did.

“It’s not-”

“Ten minutes-”

They looked at each other. 

“Right. Well, I just remembered I left my books in the locker room. So, I trust you two can work this out.” And with that remark, James was gone.

Sirius spoke first, “I’m sorry, Remus, I think I got a little bit carried away.”

Remus shook his head. This might be the only opportunity he would get, and if there was even a chance that Sirius might return his feelings he had to take it.

“Sirius,” when Remus spoke Sirius brought his eyes up to meet his. There was a mixture of embarrassment, apprehension, and possibly... hope. Remus swallowed. He was a Gryffindor for pete’s sake. He could do this. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now. I didn’t think you would- I didn’t want to make things awkward between us. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to.”

“And what if I did? What if I wanted to be able to kiss you like that all the time?”

Remus could hardly believe the words he was hearing.

“What if I wanted to be able to hold your hand, and carry your books, and buy you chocolate from Honeydukes? What if I wanted to be your boyfriend?”

Remus smiled, “Then I would be the luckiest guy in school.”

Sirius leaned in then and they kissed again, but now there was something more between them. They knew that this wasn’t simply a meeting of lips and clashing of tongues. This was a promise and a declaration of bigger, better things to come.


End file.
